What Brings Us Together
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: This morning she had no idea she would be stuck in a cave with 'him'. The man she had crushed on since even before Sasuke. This morning she had no idea he’d have his hand down her pants; slowly teasing her in tiny circles of heat. ShikaIno Lemon A Request


Summary: This morning she had no idea she would be stuck in a cave with _him_. The man she had crushed on since even before Sasuke. This morning she had no idea he'd have his hand down her pants; slowly teasing her in tiny circles of heat. ShikaIno Lemon

A one-shot at the request of **tomigurl**. Sorry! I completely forgot about your request! My apologies, you asked for it like what? Seven months ago I think? I finally bring it to you!

Your Request (**Warning: Spoiler for everyone else**): _Ino and Shikamaru get separated from Chouji on a mission, and it is cold, and they have to snuggle to stay warm. Use Shikumarus smarts to get Ino to snuggle with him, and then have it go into a great lemon._

Hope I live or rather, write up to that!

Enjoy!

**What Brings Us Together**

"Do you guys want some?" He muffled through chomps as he offered his friends some of his food.

"No thanks" One of them replied as his chocolate eyes lifted toward the sky.

"I'm on a diet, remember?" The other, more flamboyant one replied.

He shrugged and continued to devour the chips until there was no more.

They were on their way home from a mission. It was just a simple B rank; escorting a wealthy business man as he passed through the Land of Fire into the Land of Cloud. Nevertheless it had taken them almost two weeks and they were finally on their way home. It was then that it all began; the ground beneath their feet began to shake as birds flew from their nests. The sound of leaves ruffling was over taken by the growling of rocks falling from the mountains above them.

"Earthquake?" One of them questioned the others.

"Everybody watch out!" Another yelled as a few trees roots let go from the ground they were holding to so dearly, their huge trunks falling to the earth and crushing the grass under them. They swooped in all sorts of directions as they tried to dodge the giant falling logs.

"Ino! look out!" He ran forward and wrapped his arm around her waist; pulling her back into a black hole just before a massive boulder squashed the ground they were standing on just a few moments ago.

"Ahh" She complained as he landed on top of her.

"Sorry" He apologized "You ok?"

"I'm fine" She pushed him off her.

"Looks like we landed in a cave" He analyzed their surroundings. A giant rock was blocking the exit, and only let in a few rays of light; just enough so they could see each other. His eyes squinted as he tried to see with the little light the boulder would let through. He flinched as he felt small loose gravel fall from the roof and land in his black hair. "We have to move" He helped her to stand and they moved further back into the cave. Just in time too, as a breach occurred. They backed up as far as they could go.

'Looks like it ends here' He thought as he felt around for any exits. The cave was now completely pitch black.

"You two alright in there?" They heard their comrades voice once the earth had finally stopped moving.

"We're fine Chouji!" He yelled back.

"I'll use my jutsu to get you out!"

"No don't!" He was quick to protest. "The caves roof is unstable and could collapse! Go back to Konoha and get some help!"

There was a pause before he replied "Ok. I'll be back as fast as I can!"

"Shikamaru" She held her finger to her lips in worry, not that anyone would be able to see that "Konoha is at least four hours away, even at top speed; well be in here for hours"

"I know Ino" He replied as he pulled out a torch he kept in his bag and turned it on; thus lighting up the tiny small cave they were stuck in.

"It looks stable enough" He announced as he inspected the walls and ceiling. "We should be fine"

"Should be?" She raised and eye brow while crossing her arms and sitting on the ground.

He mumbled a 'troublesome' before joining her on the floor; sweeping away some of the pebbles first.

"You know Shika, it wouldn't hurt to be a little more enthusiastic for once" She proclaimed.

"It's kind of hard to be enthusiastic while being stuck in a cave I-no" He replied bluntly.

She sighed "I know that doofus, I mean other times. You don't get exited about anything."

"Some things I do" He replied "Bah, being exited is energy wasting"

"Wait, what things?" She asked as he fiddled with the torch and looking frightfully uncomfortable for some reason.

"Forget it" He said; this time it was his turn to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please tell me? I wanna know, I'm curious"

"Why would you care?" He scoffed.

"I don't know" She shrugged.

They sat in silence as neither of them didn't know what to say next.

"What are you doing?" She broke it as she looked up at him; his arms were draped around her shivering body; trying to give her as much body heat as possible with the gap that was still in between them; keeping them apart.

"You were starting to shake" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I would be sitting in my sleeping bag right now, to try to keep warm, but it kind of slipped off my shoulders when you pushed me into the cave, and it's probably buried under a ton of rubble now."

"Here" He held out his own sleeping bag. She hadn't been paying attention much to what was happening around her, so she jumped a little when she was suddenly brought back to earth and found the bed gear right there in front of her.

"Thanks" She mumbled as she unraveled and unzipped it.

"No problem" He replied as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. His ponytail felt like a soft rock had been placed between his scalp and the wall. Deciding it to be very annoying and wanted to be able to lean back with as much comfort as possible, decided to take the grey band out, thus letting his black hair fall freely around his shoulders and neck. He let out a sigh of content as he leaned back once more and felt nothing, save the wall of course. After a while, he looked over to her to see she was still shivering. He contemplated it for a moment before deciding to crawl over to her.

She breathed in his musky scent; enjoying every spark it brought to life in her. She held the soft, cushiony material as close to her as possible; she loved it so, she loved _him_ so. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Shika-" She jumped back startled; hoping he hadn't noticed her in hailing and getting high on his scent. She had no time to finish her sentence as he covered her mouth with his palm.

"I wouldn't want you to catch hyperthermia now would I?" He said as he carefully crept his way in; taking off his shoes first of course.

His hand carefully crawled its way around her torso till it rested on her lower back. He gently pulled her towards him till their bodies were tightly pressed together. She could feel his warmth seeping through his clothes and into hers where it nested and embedded itself in her frozen skin. But even with all his warmth going into her body, she still felt like ice and continued to shake violently.

"Come closer" He whispered as his fist pulled her face to lean into his shoulder.

"Shikamaru" She spoke as she looked up into his eyes; their noses bumping and lips almost contacting; so close that they were just slightly touching. She made the first move; fully joining their lips together in a cold but passionate embrace. He made the second; his tongue tracing over her lips as they parted and allowed him to enter.

"Even your tongue is cold" He chuckled once they had finally parted.

"Shut up you" She huffed as she playfully slapped him. "Maybe I just need something to warm it up…" She said smoothly and softly. 'Oh Kami, what did I just say?' She began to inwardly panic. 'I did not just ask him too-'

Too late; as he joined their lips once more, so suddenly and more rough this time that she yelped.

"You asked for it" He smirked.

"It's still cold" She pouted.

He rolled his eyes at her "Come here" His coarse yet smooth fingers clutched her blond hair as he drew her nearer to him. His orifice parted as he captured her in another, warmer hold.

How they ended up like this was unknown to the both of them. A few minutes ago they were just comrades that had been trapped together, not they were something else, but what? What did it mean now that they had made the first move?

She in hailed deeply as she felt his hand travel from the golden locks that covered her head, to swerve around her neck and down her collarbone until it gently cupped and massaged a mound. Her body instinctively moved away from the touch but also drew in closer to him.

"Ino…" He whispered one more time; his words being lost in the abyss of her neck. Some how the band that was keeping her golden strands in place, dissolved; leaving them to flood over her torso. She felt as if her body was beginning to disintegrate as he caressed her harder and bolder.

"What?" He looked at her in question when she started to giggle quietly.

"That tickles" She stopped as his hand traveled past her stomach and lightly brushed the soft curls there. They both bore into the others eyes; each asking the other whether to continue or not. She made no protest so he carried on; gliding down her body of soft skin.

She felt her heart pulse as blood rushed to her cheeks, as he touched her in the most private of private places on any ones body. His fingers gently grazed over her moist flesh.

"Ahh, Shikamaru…" She gasped as a digit pushed her button.

This morning she had no idea she would be stuck in a cave with _him_. The man she had crushed on since even before Sasuke. This morning she had no idea he'd have his hand down her pants; slowly teasing her in tiny circles of heat.

"Shika-ma-ru…" Her body convoluted with each pinch and stroke. He joined and separated their lips once more as he moved to hover over her; setting his knees next to hers as he knelt, his hands left to rest on her waist.

Her own hands began to wonder as they found and undid the button of his black pants. She slowly towed the zip to reveal the top of his dark green boxers with the black Nara emblem just below the waistband. She found his tucked away length that was beginning to harden at her touch. He hissed through gritted teeth as her hand gently compressed it with each stroke.

She found herself slowly revealing more and more skin as the green and black material slipped away from the boney hips they were grasping.

He also found himself gradually slithering her clothing away, and before they knew it they were bare for the world to see, well, at least for each others eyes to see.

"Ino…" He whispered as he spread her like butter.

"Shikamaru" She interrupted him "Before you continue, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"I… I'm a… I'm a virgin" She practically choked out.

"What?"

"You heard" she turned her eyes away from him.

"What? Aren't you going to continue?" She asked when he started to laugh.

"It's just I find that really hard to believe"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "Just your personality"

"I find it hard to believe you're not"

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Your personality" She chuckled "Bit ironic isn't it"

"Yea" He smirked

"Who'd you loose it to anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"You really wanna know?"

She nodded.

"Our other team mate"

"What?!" This time she did choke it out "You lost it to Chouji?"

He nodded "Yea. Remember a couple of years back when parts of the village got flooded from all that rain? Well Choujis house was one of the ones that got flooded so he stayed at mine and, it just kind of happened."

"Oh" She couldn't help but smile. "Still, losing it to Chouji."

"Mm" He nodded in agreement. "Have you really never been touched before Ino?" He asked still a little unsure.

"Well, I have kinda been touched before, but I don't really think that counts"

"Oh?"

"This one time" She continued "When Sakura and I were little, we were playing this game of hide and seek, and her mum was doing something to herself in her bedroom" She blushed a little "And so we just kinda, mimicked her and did it with each other."

"I see" He began to chuckle again. "You and Sakura huh?"

"Shut up you" She lightly slapped him once more.

"So how far did you go with her?"

"A finger went up there, but I still consider myself a virgin because that thing hasn't been broken yet."

"Hmm, this will hurt then. Are you sure you want me to go on?"

She nodded.

"Just tell me to stop if it's too much"

"Ok" She whispered as she felt him at her entrance.

All sounds of breathing stopped as for a moment, she found she couldn't.

"Ahh fuck!" She spat out as he embedded himself deep within her. She couldn't help but cringe and pull her throbbing, ripped body away from him.

"Shh…" He whispered as he stopped moving and held her close. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes" She said as a tear escaped her blue eyes that challenged the sky and sea put together.

"Ahh!" She let out a painful, sharp gasp as she held on to him for dear life "Shikamaru… Ahh!" she cringed as he now filled her completely.

"You ok?" He whispered with concern.

"I'm fine" She lied, and he knew it. He could see the crimson blood dripping down her thighs, even in the little light they had.

"You sure you want me to continue?" He asked.

"Yes, just go!"

"Ok, ok"

She lost her self in thought as he joined their lips once more and began to move. She still couldn't believe it; Shikamaru Nara; the boy she had been watching for as long as she could remember, was finally returning the same feelings back. She never told any one about her little crush on him, not even Sakura. Sure, she had to admit that there was a point in her life where she did like Sasuke more, but over the years, the Uchiha slowly faded from her sight and something else had taken his place.

She noticed that the boy she had liked as a kid had grown up in the time she took her eyes off him. The annoying boy, who took responsibility as a joke and always gave up because it was such a drag, was now a man who protected his village and would fight to the death to keep it safe. He had changed, and she liked him, no, loved him even more so now.

Her feelings went deeper than a simple, childish crush. It was past that, way past that.

As she felt her body loose control and his hot liquid rush into her, her sweaty body reached up to kiss him one last time before he collapsed beside her. She came to wonder how something as simple as trying to keep warm, developed into hot sweat and bodies colliding.

"You still cold?" He asked.

"No" She sighed with content as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that; just holding each other for about two hours until they heard the voice of others out side. As they eventually got up and put their clothes back on, the wall of fallen rock that had been keeping them locked away for so long, was finally cleared.

"You guys ok?"

"We're fine Chouji" Ino replied; slightly blushing at the thought of him and Shika being together.

"You never told me what you get exited about" Ino reminded him after a few minutes of walking.

"You really wanna know?" He asked.

She nodded.

"You"

She froze for a moment; her hear skipping a beat.

"You ok Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed her halt, and that she had been walking funny.

"It's still sore, but I'll be fine- Ahh!" She was taken back in surprise as she felt a pair of hands sweep her off her feet; literally.

"I'll carry you" he announced as if he wasn't already.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest; breathing back in his scent. "I'm sure you will."

xXxXx

Hope that was of satisfactory. Man I used a lot of metaphors in this. Hehe, I just had to include a couple of my other stories in there.

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
